¡Eso si es Policia!
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: ¡Hinata se iba a casar! Y como buena dama de honor, tenía que organizar la mejor fiesta de despedida de la historia, incluyendo que todas las fantasías quedarán satisfechas, y en eso dos policías ayudaran a que se hagan realidad. Leemon. SxS


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Eso sí es un policía!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenece ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato._

_El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ha **Anabella Dennet** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc._

_**Advertencia: Contiene lenguaje fuerte, y escenas de sexo explicito. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

**Sakura POV**

¡Hinata no cabía en sí misma!

Después de tres años de relación, por fin su novio Naruto le había pedido matrimonio, y la pequeña estaba con tanta energía que parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un sobrecalentamiento.

"Hinata, ¡Cálmate!".-Le grité por quinta vez.-"Vas a despertar a los vecinos".-Agregué recordando a la señora amargada del departamento contiguo.

"¡¿Cómo esperas que me calme?".-Preguntó subiéndose a la pequeña mesa de café que estaba al centro de mi sala.-"¿Si el amor de mi vida acaba de pedirme que unamos nuestras almas para el resto de la eternidad? Y así pasar por todos los males del destino nos tiene preparado, además todos los días luchar porque nuestro amor sobreviva ante los temibles problemas".-Terminó sentándose en la mesa, soltando un suspiro y mirando a la nada.

"Si, como sea va a ser fantástico".-Añadió Ino sentándose a mi lado.-"Pero en tres años se divorcian".-Afirmó dándole un sorbo a su café.

"¡Ino!".-Chillamos Hinata y yo.

"¿Qué?".-Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.-"Saben que no creo en el amor".-Repitió dándole otro sorbo a su café.-"Aún así estoy feliz por ti".-Dijo.

"No la escuches Hinata".- Intervine antes de que Hinata sufriera un colapse emocional.-"Naruto y tu van a estar juntos por siempre".-Afirmé tocando la rodilla de mi amiga, que al parecer ese toque la prendió porque de un solo brinco se volvió a parar en la mesa.

"¡Sí! Va a ser tan perfecto, Naruto y yo, juntos… por siempre".-Hizo una pausa para suspirar.-"No me importa lo que la amargada de Ino diga".-Dijo viendo a Ino.

"¡Oye! Eso de amargada ofende".-Contestó Ino tratando de esconder una sonrisa.-"Pero supongo que mejor amargada que duende".-Atacó en el punto débil de Hinata.

"Retira lo dicho".-Espetó Hinata bajándose de la mesa y apuntando con su dedo índice a Ino.-"¡Retira lo dicho!".-Repitió poniéndose roja.-"Pues déjame te digo esto, es mil veces mejor ser una duende hermosa y simpática a una amargada desabrida".-Chilló al ver que Ino no se iba a retractar.-"Y además de amargada desabrida, eres rubia".-Espetó.

Ino y yo soltamos un gritito de susto.

"¿Cómo me acabas de decir?".-Preguntó Ino poniéndose de pie y dejando su café en la mesa.-"¿Me dijiste rubia? Duende feo y verde".-A esta altura de la pelea ambas se miraban con ojos intensos y sus manos estaban formando puños listos para estrellarse en la cara de la otra.

Justamente cuando pensé que los golpes empezarían, ambas se echaron a llorar y se abrazaron como dos pequeñas niñas perdidas.

"Lo siento tanto, Ino".-Decía Hinata con lágrimas gordas cayendo por sus finas facciones.-"No quise llamarte así".-Se disculpó.

"No, Hinata".-Comenzó a hablar Ino.-"Discúlpame tu a mí, tengo miedo".-Confesó separándose de Hinata y limpiándose las lagrimas.-"No quiero que cuando te cases, me hagas a un lado y dejemos de ser buenas amigas".-

"No seas tonta Ino".-Pidió Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas.-"Ustedes jamás me van a perder".-Confirmó.-"Siempre juntas".-

"Siempre".-Dijimos Ino y yo a coro.

******_6 meses después******_

"Hinata, respira".- Roge tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.-"Esto es lo que siempre soñaste, ¿Recuerdas? Desde niña planeaste el perfecto día de bodas".-Dije agarrándola de los hombros y obligarla sentarse.-"¡Y ese día va a ser mañana Hinata! Lo que has planificado por seis meses, por fin se hará realidad".- Expliqué un poco nerviosa que la novia se quisiera escapar.

"Si, lo sé".-Contestó Hinata peinando su cabello frenéticamente.-"Pero, ¿Qué pasa si se hace realidad lo que Ino dijo hace 6 meses?".-Preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Hinata".- Terció Ino.-"No puede pasar eso, la vidente aquí eres tú".-Explicó acercándose a Hinata.-"¿Y recuerdas que fue lo que dijiste al conocer a Naruto?".-Preguntó con un tono dulce.-"Dijiste que él era el indicado".-Respondió su propia respuesta.-"Y lo recuerdo porque pensé que estabas bromeando".-Añadió haciéndonos reír.

"Exacto, cariño".- Agregué acariciando su cabello.-"Ahora, límpiate esas lagrimas, ¡Que hoy es tu despedida de soltera!".-Chillé entusiasmada.

"¡Sí!".-Chilló Ino junto conmigo.-"Va a ser tan genial".

"Bien, vayamos".-Dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco.-"¿Así van a ir vestidas?".-Preguntó viéndonos con una ceja levantada.-"Ino tu estas bien".-Dijo.-"Sakura, tu ven conmigo".-Pidió jalándome del brazo hasta su habitación.

Después de unos 40 minutos ya estaba completamente cambiada, maquillada y peinada.

"Hinata, vamos tarde a tu fiesta".-Recordé.

"Es mi fiesta, ¿No?".-Cuestionó abriendo la puerta.-"Vámonos".-Ordenó.

Antes de salir me vi en el espejo, y me gustó bastante el trabajo que había hecho Hinata; llevaba un vestido color azul strapless, completamente pegado a mi cuerpo hasta medio muslo; el cabello eran suaves ondas que le daban un aspecto suave y sedoso; y en cuanto al maquillaje, Hinata respeto mis gustos y lo dejo muy natural, pero resaltando todas mis facciones.

"¡Sabrosa!".-Gritó Ino cuando me vio bajar.-"Yo si te doy".-Confirmó haciéndome sonrojar.

"¡Ino!".-Susurré.-"Basta".-Le pedí.-"Ya te dije que mejor en la madrugada".-Añadí haciéndonos reía a todas.

"Siento que me dejan afuera".-Dijo Hinata subiéndose a su porsche amarillo canario.-"Yo también le doy a ustedes".-Comentó.

"Está bien".-Contestó Ino.-"Pero no puedes incluir a Naruto, solo mujeres".-Dijo Ino poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

Dada la manera de manejar de Hinata, llegamos al departamento de Ino en quince minutos; entramos y todo estaba ambientado perfectamente para tener una fiesta de despedida de soltero inolvidable.

Poco a poco la gente comenzó a llegar, felicitaban a Hinata y dejaban toda clase de regalos.

"¿Esto es un vibrador?".-Preguntó Ino sacando un dildo color negro de su empaque.-"Vaya, alguien piensa que Naruto no cumplirá sus deberes de esposo".-Comentó haciendo que soltáramos una carcajada.

La fiesta comenzó en todo su esplendor, la música sonaba las mujeres bailaban y el alcohol corría por mis venas a 100 por hora.

En un momento determinado, la música dejo de sonar y se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

"¿Quién es?".-Preguntó Ino con tono dulce e indiferente.

"**Es la policía**".-Se escuchó una voz fuerte y masculina del otro lado de la puerta.-

Todas soltamos chillidos de emoción y nos acomodamos los vestidos y nos sentamos en los sillones, sillas, suelo donde fuera que el trasero cayera.

Ino abrió la puerta y entro un hombre vestido de policía. Sus ojos negros nos observaban a todas y una sonrisa cruzo su cara, era demasiado alto y su abdomen se veía marcado a más no poder.

"Buenas noches, señoritas".-Saludó con voz ronca y sensual.-"Soy el oficial Senju".-Se presentó y le guiño un ojo a Ino haciendo que esta se pusiera a hiperventilar.

"Y yo soy el oficial Uchiha".-Sonó una voz aterciopelada desde la entrada, atrayendo la atención de todas.-"¿Alguien aquí reporto un crimen?".-Preguntó adentrándose al departamento.

Sus hermosos ojos azabaches brillaban, contrastaban con su piel pálida y su sonrisa ladina me estaba haciendo desvanecer.

"¿Cuál crimen, oficial Uchiha?".-Chilló Ayame tratando de ganar su atención.

"¡El de no estar teniendo suficiente diversión!".-Gritó el primer policía y como si fueran las palabras mágicas la música comenzó a sonar.

_Muévete duro _de Ricky Martin inundaba el lugar, y los bailarines comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música y poco a poco se quitaban la camisa.

Y provocaban que las mujeres gritaran cada cosa, que si yo estuviera en su lugar saldría corriendo gritando por mi mamá.

Pero estos chicos en verdad sabían lo que hacían, porque no podía quitarles la vista de encima era como una clase de hechizo; en especial, el oficial Uchiha que sus movimientos eran felinos pero tan masculinos, que de solo verlo me sentía húmeda y lista para él.

La música entraba en el coro y se quitaron los pantalones, quedando solo en su ropa interior.

¡Era tan endemoniadamente sexy!

Su cuerpo no era tan musculoso como el otro, pero tenía las dimensiones perfectas; era como un adonis tallado a mano. No podía dejar de verlo, y al parecer lo notó porque me guiño el ojo y sonrió ladinamente, dejándome sin aliento y haciéndome sonrojar.

Lentamente se acercó a mí, caminando al ritmo de la canción, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero era como si sus ojos me detuvieran y pegaran al suelo, sin darme posibilidades de escapar.

Llego a mi lado y me tomo de la cintura, me hizo bailar a su ritmo; no sabía cómo es que estaba bailando si mis ojos estaban prensados a los suyos, y no prestaba atención a nada más.

Sus manos estaban pegadas a mi cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran pegados, podía sentir cada cuadro de su abdomen perfectamente. Quise gemir de la necesidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; suponiendo que mi estado primitivo surgiera en ese momento, la jalaría hasta dejarlo en el sillón, me montaría en él y lo besaría hasta dejarlo seco.

Pero no dejaría que mis instintos salvajes actuarán, él solamente estaba haciendo su trabajo no quiere nada más. Solamente de imaginarme todas las mujeres hermosas que él debe de conocer, mis ganas de joderlo ahí mismo fueron desapareciendo.

¡Pero regresaron a los cinco segundos! Al sentir su manos en mi trasero haciendo pequeños círculos, y apretándolas.

Solté un gritito de sorpresa para después sonreír como una imbécil.

Si él podía tocar, entonces yo también ¿No? Pero como si hubiera leído mi mente dijo que no con la cabeza y se separó un poco, solo lo suficiente para que nuestras caras quedarán a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Se acercó a mí, hasta que sus labios besaron lentamente los míos, comenzó a moverlos lentamente mientras que sus manos volvían a mi trasero, rápidamente puse mis manos en su cabello para atraerlo más, ¡Vaya que era suave! Sentí como su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior, de una manera tan exquisita que me moje aún más, inmediatamente abrí mis labios para dejarlo entrar, aunque yo quisiera que entrara en otros lugares; su lengua jugaba con la mía, y parecía conocer los lugares donde tocar para que el beso tuviera mucha más pasión.

"Tocarás todo lo que quieras más en la noche".-Dijo en mi oído una vez que nos habíamos separado.-"_Todo_ lo que quieras".-Agregó con voz aterciopelada y ronca a la vez. Se alejó poco a poco, regresando al lado de su compañero.

Me quedé pasmada ante su confesión, sentía mis piernas como gelatina, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mis ojos abiertos como platos, y mis bragas muy, muy, muy mojadas.

"Es una maldita zorra".-Escuché que murmuraba Ayame, pero la ignore olímpicamente.

¡Me valía un culo ser una zorra si me acostaba con ese hombre!

Justamente en el clímax de la canción ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa interior, provocando que todas chillaran de la emoción y que brincaran emocionadas.

El primero en quitarse todo fue el grandote musculoso, sus calzoncillos salieron volando, y _casualmente_ cayeron en manos de Ino, quien solo sonrío coqueta para después dirigir su vista a lo que acaba de quedar descubierto.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver que estaba muy bien dotado y que al parecer disfrutaba presumir de eso.

Estaba tan entretenida viendo el paquete del oficial Senju, que no sentí cuando una mano jalo de mi muñeca y me llevo al centro donde estaban los dos oficiales. Levanté mi vista para encontrarme con unos orbes azabaches viéndome molesto.

Sus manos agarraron mis muñecas y las dirigieron al borde de sus calzoncillos, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al entender lo que quería que hiciera. Subí mi vista para ver sus ojos, que ya se encontraban oscurecidos por el deseo.

Las chicas chillaban emocionadas pidiendo que bajara sus boxers de una buena vez; sonreí maliciosamente y mis manos fortificaron el agarre, lentamente comencé a jalar hacia abajo, dejando ver solo cierta parte de lo que se veía venir. Seguí con mi trabajo hasta que deje completamente descubierto, ¡Y literalmente mi boca toco el suelo!

¡Estaba tan grande! Mis manos picaban por tocarlo, pero mi cerebro estaba ocupado tomando fotografías mentales para siempre recordarlo.

Me incorporé de la posición que había tomado, levanté mi vista y sus ojos me miraban divertidos y con un poco de arrogancia.

Regresé a mi lugar de antes completamente sonrojada, y lo único que pude hacer bien fue observar como terminaban su baile.

¡Esos habían sido los 5 minutos más excitantes de toda mi maldita vida!

Todas aplaudimos, algunas chiflaron y en el caso de Hinata, lloró desesperadamente.

"Hinata".-Chillé corriendo a su lado.-"¿Qué pasa?".-Pregunté asustada.-"¿No te gusto?".-Cuestione.

"Me encanto".-Afirmó sorbiéndose la nariz.-"Pero me acabo de dar cuenta que una vez que me case jamás podre tener algo así".-Confesó volviendo a llorar.

"Hinata, pero vas a tener algo mejor".-Agregué acariciando su cabello.-"Una familia".-Expliqué, pero no tuvo resultados porque solo lloró aún más.

"Ino".-La llamé.-"Asegúrate que la fiesta continúe, y no dejes que los strippers se vayan".-Ordene.

Dure un par de horas hablando con Hinata e intente hacerla entrar en razón, cuando por fin lo hizo salí de la habitación de Ino como alma que lleva al diablo para asegurarme que el oficial Uchiha siguiera ahí.

Pero casi me voy de espaldas al verlo recargado en la pared, con ropa normal y sonriendo torcidamente.

"Debes saber".-Comenzó a hablar mientras daba unos pasos acercándose a mí.-"Que esto es lo máximo que he esperado por una chica".-Confesó tomándome de la cintura y besándome con fiereza.-"No sabes cuánto te deseo".-Murmuró con voz ronca.

Como estaba tan idiotizada, no pude responder por lo que solo lo volví a besar y nos dirigí al baño ya que la habitación estaba ocupada por Hinata.

Cerramos la puerta del baño con seguro, y seguimos besándonos recargados en la puerta.

"Te necesito, ya".-Pedí con voz gruesa, el besaba mi cuello y dejaba un rastro húmedo por donde sus labios pasaban.-"No juegues".-Dije sintiendo como una de sus manos se adentraban en mi vestido.

"Tienes la piel tan suave".-Murmuró quitando mi vestido lentamente. Acariciaba mi vientre despacio, mandando miles de descargas a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Con los dedos temblorosos le empecé a quitar los botones de su camisa, necesitaba ver su perfecto pecho otra vez, cuando termine de desabotonar rápidamente quite su camisa.

Lo aventé hacia atrás para observarlo mejor, me lamí los labios al observarlo mejor; me acerqué a él y lo volví a besar apasionadamente.

Me cargó, me sentó en el lavabo mientras él se deshacía de sus pantalones, y después volvió a besarme mientras sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo de una manera ansiosa.

Sentí una de sus manos recorrer toda mi espalda lentamente, como si quisiera memorizar la textura de mi piel, se detuvo en el borde del brasier y lo desabrocho dejándome solo con mi bragas.

"Eres tan hermosa".-Susurró atrapando uno de mis rosados pezones.-"Eres perfecta".-Murmuró agachando su cara hasta quedar a la altura de mi pecho, una de sus manos seguía acariciando mi espalda pero la otra empezó a jugar con mi seno derecho, haciendo pequeños círculos pellizcando mi pezón completamente erecto; se chupo los labios y lamió la superficie de mi seno izquierdo, haciendo que quisiera desfallecer del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Pequeños gemidos abandonaban mi boca, mientras me retorcía pidiendo por más; la mano que se encontraba jugando con mi seno se dirigió al interior de mis bragas, tocando el punto más sensible de mi cuerpo. Gemí fuertemente sin poder evitarlo al sentir una onda de placer recorrer mi cuerpo, comenzó a mover su dedo en ese punto de una manera lenta pero constante, poco a poco iba aumentando el ritmo para después introducir uno de sus dedos dentro mío.

No pude evitar que una exclamación inundara el baño, se sentía endemoniadamente bien sus dedo iba a la misma velocidad que su lengua aun en mi seno. Cada vez la velocidad aumentaba mas, y el nudo que se estaba formando en mi vientre se sentía a punto de estallar, a unos cuantos pasos de mi liberación; introdujo un dedo mas y siguió con la misma tarea, eso fue demasiado para mí y con un grito, un espasmo recorrió mis espalda haciéndome que curvara mi espalda, me vine y tuve el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Sacó sus dedos de mí, y lamió mis jugos.

"Sabes extremadamente bien".-Comentó chupando los dos dedos.

Me baje del lavabo y me arrodille junto a él, por segunda vez en la noche quite sus calzoncillos, dejando ver la enorme erección que este chico tenía.

Lo miré juguetonamente mientras tomaba su miembro con las manos, comencé a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo; él cerró los ojos y un gruñido brotó desde su pecho; saqué mi lengua y toque solo la punta, como si se tratase de una paleta, poco a poco mi lengua comenzó a ir más abajo, recorriendo toda su extensión cuando regrese a la punta, abrí mi boca lo mas que pude e introduce su pene dentro de mi boca.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por intentar meterlo todo, pero era demasiado ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad, así que con mi mano derecha masajeaba lo que mi boca no cubría; al principio iba lento y con calma, pero como pasaba el tiempo la velocidad iba aumentando al igual que los gruñidos del oficial Uchiha.

"Ya basta".-Gruño, me levantó de un tirón e hizo que me recargara en el lavabo dándole las espalda a él, ni siquiera retiró mis bragas solo las hizo a un lado y me penetró fuertemente.

Solté un gemido audible al sentirlo dentro de mí, ¿Ya había dicho que era grande? Pues se sentía enorme adentro de mí.

"Estas tan estrecha".-Murmuró empujando más fuerte.

Cada vez que empujaba dentro de mí, era como si tocara un botón de placer que me volvía loca y me hacía querer más y más. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las estocadas cada vez más fuertes y más rápidas.

Los gemidos de ambos cada vez eran más altos, y en la atmosfera olía sexo, cosa que solo hacía más excitante; el nudo en mi vientre de nuevo estaba a punto de estallar, podía sentir a solo unos pasos de tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos.

Tres embestidas mas, y me liberación llego. Mis paredes envolvieron el miembro de él, de tal manera que se vino dentro de mí. Nos quedamos en la misma posición por unos momentos, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Ese había sido el mejor sexo de toda mi puta vida.

"¡Sakura!".-Tocaron la puerta haciendo que los dos nos moviéramos y comenzáramos a buscar la ropa.-"¡Hinata está teniendo otro ataque de pánico!".-Chilló Ino.-"Y a mí no me quiere escuchar".-Me puse mi brasier, y mi vestido de un solo jalón. Cuando me giré para ver si él ya estaba listo, lo encontré perfectamente vestido.

"¡Ya voy!".-Grité.-"Enseguida salgo".-Pedí.-"Escucha, no sé que pienses de mi".-Dije bajando la voz.-"Pero no soy ninguna puta que se acuesta con cualquier tipo que se le cruza, aunque acabe de hacer eso".-Expliqué acercándome a él.-"Así me disculpó por mi actitud".-Iba a seguir hablando pero él tomó mi brazo y me jalo hacia su pecho, me besó de una manera diferente de las anteriores, esta vez era dulce y tierno.-"Escóndete".-Pedí ya que nos habíamos separado.

"¿Te veré luego?".-Preguntó metiéndose en la regadera.

"Tal vez".-Respondí antes de salir del baño.

***** _4 años después*****_

"No puedo creerlo".-Dijo Hinata sentándose.-"¡Ino se va a casar!".-Chilló agarrándose su gran barriga de embarazo.

"¡Calla!".-Espetó Ino sonriendo.-"Y lo mejor de todo, mi esposo será mi stripper".-Añadió recordando a su oso bailador.-"Y Sakura, tal vez pueda traer a su compañero, tu sabes".-Me guiño el ojo.

"¡Esos sí eran policías!".-Grité riendo como una maniaca.-"De cualquier manera, Sasuke ya se retiró".-Recordé.-"A la única que le hace esos bailes es a mí".-Comenté pensando en mi novio de ojos azabaches tan hermoso como solo él puede ser.-"E Itachi debería dejar de recordarme como nos conocimos, un día de estos me voy a emocionar y le pediré que hagan un baile para nosotras".-Añadí.

"¡SI!".-Chillo Hinata.-"Y podemos incluir a Naruto".-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Las tres reímos recordando viejos tiempos, quien podría decir que conocería al amor de mi existencia siendo un stripper.

¡Eso sí era raro!


End file.
